


Stay Frosty, Dude

by incogneat_oh



Series: That One Hug Meme [22]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, an important friendship tbh, drug mention, hug meme, kidnapping mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incogneat_oh/pseuds/incogneat_oh
Summary: Tim looks around at their white, snowy, mountainous surroundings. And then, “Greenland, huh?”“Greenland,” Kon confirms.For the hug meme prompt, 'for warmth'.





	Stay Frosty, Dude

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Stay Frosty, Dude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391290) by [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure)



—

Conner Kent is squinting down at the expanse of white below. The sleet is seriously messing with his view, and it’s not nearly so fun to fly in the freezing temperature.

But something, he knows, isn’t right. 

Which is why, when he sees the tiny figure below, he drops like a stone. Zeroing in. The figure is dark against the white of the snow, casting too-long shadows and visibly struggling in the knee-deep, powdery snowfield. But even from here, Conner  _knows._

It’s him.

He keeps his distance for exactly six seconds, figuring that is the right amount of time to hang back and be cautious, and then he moves in as quick as he can, settling his weight lightly to the ground.

The figure stops, a few feet away. And Conner can’t make out much of his expression behind the thick fabric covering the bottom half of his face, or his posture, from the thick fur-lined clothes he’s wearing. And Kon has a couple questions, the most pressing of which is;

“Dude. Why are you dressed like an abominable ninja?”

The blue-eyes, red-rimmed from cold, survey him carefully. Then, muffled from the folds of the half-mask, “If you  _are_ an extension of my subconscious, you’re being remarkably unhelpful. And kind of an asshole.”

Conner feels his face scrunch up. “I’m totally actually here, Tim. The question is, why’re  _you_ here? Greenland?  _Really_?” He glances around, at the surrounding, empty snow. “You know it’s cold as balls here, right?”

“I noticed,” Tim sniffles. Says, “And I’m not here by choice.” He pauses then, looking more than a little confused himself. “Ra’s al Ghul kidnapped me.”

“What, really?!”

“He has bases everywhere. And I kind of pissed him off,” Tim halfway-explains, while Conner moves in closer. “I went to sleep in my apartment, and woke up to a couple ninja-intruders. I fought off most of 'em, but they injected me with… something, and then I woke up here,” he gestures, vaguely, behind him. “Well, you know. Indoors. Then I escaped. Sort of.” And then, to assure himself of Conner’s real-life, actual presence, he reaches out and tentatively touches his arm. Conner hears the surprised trip in his heartbeat, (which, in his opinion, is a little sluggish… he’ll look into it). And then Tim says, “What’re you  _doing_ here?”

“Well, you know how I sometimes listen out for you guys?” Bart, Cassie and Tim. Usually Tim, though, because Gotham’s the worst. And he barely even has a Batman anymore. Then, without waiting for an answer, “Just. You said last week how you had some important Gotham-stuff this week, but your heartbeat was in the wrong place. So I followed the sound of it, and by the time I was here I knew something wasn’t right.”

“Oh,” Tim mumbles, into the fabric. “Thanks. I was just tryin’ to figure out what I was gonna do. My stolen snowmobile stalled, back...” He waves an arm vaguely behind him, apparently losing his train of thought, then looks down at his (clearly oversized) snow-boots. He lifts his head to look around, at their white, snowy, mountainous surroundings. And then, “Greenland, huh?”

“Greenland,” Kon confirms.

And that’s about the time Tim sways, pitching violently to the side. Carefully steadying himself. Not that he needs to, because Conner’s already on that, but  _still_. Not good. “… Rob?”

“I think,” Tim says. “I am possibly still, a little bit, kind of drugged. Maybe.”

“You know what they gave you?”

“No,” he says. “Was in the water, I think. But my mouth feels weird and I am very cold.”

“Yeeeaaah,” Conner says. “That second one is probably more a symptom of your  _environment_  than anything else. C’mere.” And he draws his best friend into his arms, smushing him against his chest. Tim hugs him right back, exhaling in something like relief. He’s trembling with cold, and Kon is acutely aware, again, of how easy it would be to break him. Just a slight miscalculation…

“How are you so warm, geez,” Tim mumbles, oblivious, and Kon grins; “It’s a skill.”

“It’s really not.”

Trying to rub a little warmth into Tim’s arms through the fabric of his stolen ninja-outfit, Conner says, “We should probably fly you back to Gotham, huh, plant you in front of a warm fire?”

Tim blinks up at him with apparent sincerity, cheeks pink and wind-burnt, and says “That is just a  _great_  idea, Conner.” 

And unsure whether Tim is upping the sarcasm a couple hundred percent or if he’s a little more out of it than he’s letting on, Conner just says “I have my moments, dude.” Shifting his grip on Tim to something mildly more practical, but no less firm, he starts to hover a few feet off the ground. 

Tim shifts, then, wrapping one arm around his neck, keeping the other around his torso. Conner waits until he’s comfortable before expanding his TTK out, careful, until it, too, is wrapped around Tim. Shielding him from the worst of the weather. 

Tim presses his face into Conner’s neck when they start to fly properly. His nose is sharp and ice-cold. Sighs, “This is already so much better.”

And they’re off, up through the icy clouds, nothing but an expanse of white snow beneath them. But they’re already leaving it behind.

“Yeah?” Conner says, rubbing one hand up and down Tim’s back steadily. “When we can get cell reception again, we should probably text Alfred and let him know we’ll be coming by the Manor to defrost you.”

Tim draws back far enough to look him in the face, blinking slowly. “You have Alfred’s number?”

“ _Duh._ ” And he manually pulls Tim back against him, momentarily squeezing with his TTK. An unspoken warning that makes Tim laugh. 

And Tim closes his eyes, then, pressing in closer to Conner. 

His heartbeat is erratic, no doubt a combination of the adrenaline come-down and whatever drug is in his system. But his breathing is settled, and his muscles, locked from cold, are starting to slowly relax. Couple hundred feet in the air, and Tim is perfectly at home. 

Something about that warms Kon’s chest. And he says, “I’ll wake you up when we’re near New Jersey.”

“ ‘m not asleep,” Tim says,  _huffs_ , punching him half-heartedly in the side. But he doesn’t open his eyes. “… And Kon?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“I’m a  _badass_  ninja.”

Then, “Tim. The suit is like, two full sizes too big for you. You look like you’re playing  _dress-up_.” 

“I could still beat you in a fight, man.”

He considers this. “Well,” Kon says. “Yeah.” 

And he feels Tim’s smile pressed into his neck.

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on [tumblr.](http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/83524876332/hi-neatoh-thanks-for-doing-some-prompts-3-number)


End file.
